Tyson in the 31st Century
by Beywriter
Summary: whilst Skiing in Austria, Tyson gets caught up in an Avalanche where he remains frozen for 100 years. is there any family he can live with? what will he do?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Tyson in the 31st Century**

**Welcome to the Future **

"Too slow!" the brunette yelled as he tore down the slopes with a determined Blond behind him hot on his trails.  
Kai and Ray were doing stunts and other tricks, Kenny and Daichi were still learning, the others were pro skiers just like in Beylading.  
Ray didn't know that he loosened a ton of snow and further down the mountain, Tyson had stopped and fell asleep in the snow after successfully beating Max who was fuming but when he saw Tyson sleeping in the snow, he laughed and decided to head to the cabin for something warm to drink.  
A rumbling echoes through the valley and the neko looks behind him and shrieks out.  
"MREOW!" an Avalanche was baring down on him, Ray tried to get as much speed as possible, ahead he saw tall trees.  
"hmmm" he grabbed one and climbed 50ft up, the Avalanche rushed past him, the tree shook and swayed violently, threatening to throw him off.

Once the snow had settled, Ray jumped down and slowly made his way down.  
The town had been devastated, he gasped and hoped his friends were ok.  
He found them on the roof of the cabin...minus Tyson.  
"RAY...you seen Ty?"  
Ray shook his head.  
"no, I thought he was with you guys"  
suddenly they got worried, SAR crews with dogs went over the mountain looking, there were others on the hill and were all rescued...after 10 hours he was declared passed on, as the cold and possible lack of air took away his breathing habit.

The truth was he was buried deep in the snow and frozen like in a movie.  
He remained there for a century when he was finally freed after global warming had happened.

"Hay...look at what I found!" the man in his late 30's called over to his wife.  
"its a boy" Both were wearing mild weather clothing.

"get someone" the women said.  
The man hurried off to the town and came back with police.  
"how long do you think he's been here?" Mary asked

"I'm not sure but the clothes look early 20th Century...he could have been here for a hundred years" the officer said

"A hundred years" Makoto whispered.  
"I'll call for more officers"  
"where do you think he's from?" Mary asked  
"he looks Japanese...we should take him to Tokyo, I'm sure that there is something there"  
Mary nodded  
He was taken to Japan and unfrozen.

"Begin the warm up sequence" the man said  
"Warm up sequence beginning, activating the laser cutters"  
Laser cutters warmed up and cut through ice around the boys body.  
The platform he was on were lowered into hot water where the ice melted off him and the platform raised  
a CPR team came forward and unzipped the winter clothing and pulled up the three warm shirts below and attached the pads plus a heart monitor.  
"3,2,1...CLEAR!  
3,2,1...CLEAR!  
3,2,1...CLEAR!"  
the heart monitor beeped and Tyson coughed, he was frozen and cold, he started shivering...desperately trying to warm up.  
"get him something to warm him up"  
"hello...who are you?" the man asked  
"T...Tyson"  
"open your eyes"  
Tyson did so and saw a face looking at him, he was in a futuristic room, people wore white jumpsuits.  
"Tyson...what year do you remember?"  
"its the 13th March...2008"  
the man thought for a moment, this kid had been frozen a hundred years.  
"Tyson...you have been frozen in time for one hundred years...its 3008"  
"you must be joking"  
"I'm not...look"  
Tyson weakly looked over to a window and with the man's help walked over to it.  
"whoa!" car's hovered passed the window, he was at least a few hundred feet up, all in high skyscrapers...hundreds of questions plagued his waking mind...his friends were all dead.  
Does he have family?

If so where are they?  
Tyson's mouth hung open and eye's were wide with amazement, sadness.  
"welcome to the future!"

Author notes

Beywriter: just an Idea I'm toying with...I may update and that depends on the amount of reviews and the reactions.  
Tyson: Please review...this fic lies on the balance...without your good reviews, it will fall and probably get deleted in a couple of months.  
Also...the scientist has made a mistake...I've actually been frozen for indeed 1000 years! but in the story...I don't know that  
Ray: please read and review...its a crime not to


End file.
